fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoption Center Pt.1
Limit achieved! Please do not add pets to here anymore! Add them in Part 2. For more adoption centers: *For tiny pets, "special" pets, meme pets, and head/bodypets, check here. *For seeds, check here. Creation Ludicrine About The adoption center is a place where you can adopt "pets" so you can do things with them. To adopt a pet, please leave a comment BELOW, and an administrator will grant you adoption rights. You can also suggest adoptable pets NO MORE ROOM! GO HERE! If you're having some kind of trouble with submitting images, visit the Comment Board Clone. Rules and Warnings *If you claim a pet is yours, despite the fact that someone else owns it, you will get a warning from an admin. Continue to do so anyways, and you get a block and 1 week on the Blacklist. So don't do it. Expand the table if you can't see who owns a pet you might like to adopt, or better yet, DO NOT pick pets that are marked in THIS COLOR.... *Another thing. If you are inactive for 2 weeks straight, your pet will be confiscated. Because the last thing people want is someone taking a cool pet, then winding up not even showing up. So if you think you might not be online much and want a pet...well, don't adopt it. *No one can adopt their own pets, only pets created by other users (there may be exceptions for this, however). *Adoption of new pets will not be validated until the next day. Otherwise, it will be put in reserve signed by THIS COLOR. *If "User 1" adopts a pet that is reserved by "User 2", then the pet is adopted to "User 1" (provided if the pet is 24 hours old). *Anyone who claims that his/her/its pet is a RYU will be ignored and the comment will be deleted. *There a limit to how many pets will be adopted: . (Or else you will DAI) This also includes pets adopted from Adoption Center B. *Tip: Click the expand button on the cropped table to see full details and you can click one of the boxes in the sortable table to see what is adopted and what isn't. *If you harrass a user for a pet he/she may own, you will recieve a warning from an admin. Continue to do so, and you will get a 1 week block as well as 1 month on the Blacklist. Continue after the block expires, it becomes 1 month, etc. The Whitelist These users are able to edit this page. If you're not on this list, then you're unable to edit this page for your advantage, but you're able to adopt and give pet ideas if you leave a comment (unless you're on the blacklist, in which you can't do anything...). *ZoshiX *Ludicrine *DMSwordsmaster *HankGuideDude *Waddle D33 The Blacklist These people cannot, for any reason whatsoever, edit these pages. That includes adopting, adding seeds, etc. Ban time may vary. *SR123: Forever and a half *Nié hé hé: Half of forever *TheFanMaster2: When he stops being a suckpuppet *Speddos: Forever and a half of double of forever *Speddos 2: When he stops being a moronic suckpuppet *Speddos 3: When his name hobby becomes creative *Speddos.: . *Speddos P-E-N-I-S-Y: When his name stops being retarded *Sky Hawks: When he stops being Speddos *Tabuu2468: When he stops being Sky Hawks, who stops being Speddos. *Doggeyist: When he stops being Tabuu2468, who stops being Sky Hawks, who stops being Speddos. *Doctorseaweed: When he... oh wait. He'll never come here anyway. *Poisonshot: When he learns talking in ENGLISH.... Adopters for the month of November * * * * * * * * * The Pets﻿﻿ Known codes: Code 1 - Must be member of LDZX or have good history/rollback. Back to top Category:Pets Related Pages